gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2010/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 01' - Sponsorship: Sour Patch® Kids *'July 01' - Gold Shop update: Kimonos & Samurai Gear - Tattered Hakama, Straw Waraji, Lace Tabi, Geta, Kamon Vest, Oak Handle Tanto, Tabibito Coat, Blossom Fan, Nijiiro Fan, Oak Bokuto, Straw Ronin Gasa, Straw Komuso Gasa, Okobo, Obi, Short Kimono (Global Imports), Blossom Hairpin, Leaf Hairpin, Pinwheel Hairpin, Blossom Comb, Ornate Blossom Hairpin (Barton Jewelers) *'July 02' - Anime Expo Webcast *'July 02' - EI Report: Timmy evolved *'July 06' - Convention Tour: Connecticon 2010 *'July 06' - La Victoire update: Summer Bride & Groom - Summer Groom and Summer Bride. *'July 07' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI - Checkmate *'July 09' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Imaginary Friend, and Checkmate evolved. *'July 09' - Gold Shop update: World Cup & Cycling - Cycling Tour Jersey, World Cup Jersey (The Jock Strap), Vuvuzela (Global Imports), Racing Bicycle (Prize & Joy). *'July 12' - La Victoire update: Toxic Drop: Clean Up Oil Blobs to Discover Hidden Animals - 10% of the proceeds from this item will be going to Gulf oil spill clean up. Available in "La Victoire" until 7/26. *'July 13' - Canadian Cash Cards Contain Comely Critter *'July 13' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Watch Now & Win BIG! *'July 14' - Contest Time: Virtually Get Rich & Famous in < 30 Seconds *'July 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Bacchus and Prism Armor ' *'July 16' - La Victoire update: New Animated Item - Shadow Gem *'July 16' - EI Report: Secret Retreat evolved, and the Checkmate completed their evolutions. *'July 16' - Sponsorship and Contest: Coca-Cola® *'July 19' - Sponsorship and Second Contest: Coca-Cola® *'July 20' - Convention Tour: San Diego Comic-Con 2010! *'July 20' - La Victoire update: Wrath of Gaia CI is released. *'July 22' - Rina's Dream *'July 23' - Join Gaia's 2010 User-Run Ball! - 8th Annual Ball *'July 23' - EI Report: Timmy and Case of Pietro evolved, while the Compass of Seidh completed it evolution. *'July 26' - La Victoire: New Celestial Goodies - Celestial Array, Crescent Cowl, Cumulus, and the Tenshi Gaia-tan is only available upon purchase of a Gaia Ascended Bundle. *'July 27' - New Feature: Profile Commenting enhanced. *'July 27' - Convention Tour: Otakon 2010! *'July 28' - Gaiku Contest: Make an Awesome Gaia Haiku & Win Big! *'July 28' - New Shop: Buttercup Cafe *'July 29' - Toxic Drop: Help Choose a Charity! *'July 29' - La Victoire update: A Strange Encounter with Forteanagoria! - New EI released. *'July 30' - EI Report: Imaginary Friend and Forteanagoria evolved, while Shadowlegend completed its evolution. *'July 30' - Create-a-Utility-Belt Contest July 2k10: Voting *'July 30' - Updated Feature: Dress-up Preview enhanced (Shops/Marketplace). *'July 31' - Convention: Join Us for the 2010 Otakon Panel Webcast August *'August 01' - Updated Feature: Gradually updating of Guilds. *'August 01' - Gaia Cinemas closed indefinitely. *'August 02' - Updated Feature: Dress-up Preview enhanced (Shops). Handhelds poses could now be workable for shop preview. *'August 02' - zOMG! Splash Screen Contest: Gaian Voting (new round) *'August 02' - Tipping: Not Just for Cows Anymore! *'August 03' - Convention Tour: Gencon 2010! *'August 03' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI: Pistolera *'August 04' - $25 Cash Cards Now at Gamestop *'August 04' - Sponsorship: Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World: The Game *'August 06' - La Victoire update: Take Flight with Air Gaia! - Retro Runway, Postal Pigeons, Skyward Mechanic, Teal Heartstring, and the Golden Aviation is only available upon purchase of a Air Gaia Bundle. *'August 06' - EI Report: Pistolera and Secret Retreat evolved. *'August 09' - Coca-Cola® contests: voting *'August 10' - Sponsorship: Skintimate Studios film contest: voting *'August 10' - La Victoire update: Yin and Yang Goodies - Yin Tech, Yang Tech, Yin & Yang Sprites, and the Yin Yang Future Falchions is only available upon purchase of a Balanced Bundle. *'August 11' - Gold Shop update: Summery Beach Stuff! - Woven Sun Hat, Fashionable Dotted Head Scarf, Blossoming Headband, Bermuda Plaid Shorts, Bermuda Classic Shorts, Plaid Hipster Frock, Hibicus Halter Dress, Bohemian Dress, Sequin Bikini Top, Graphic Tee, Palm Cruise Shirt, Leopard Print Bikini Top, Candy Stripes Bikini Top, Leopard Print Bikini Bottom, Candy Stripes Bikini Bottom, Sequin Bikini Bottom, Leathersque Sandals, Sequin Sandals, Floral Print Hobo Bag, Stripes Beach Towel (Gambino Outfitters), Football, Volleyball, Plastic Frisbee, Sand Shovel, Sand Pail, Squirt Pistol, SPS-12 Pump Action Soaker, Tribal Fish Surfboard, Flower Print Inner Tube, Beach Ball, Beach Umbrella, Fringe Beach Umbrella, Lacy Beach Umbrella (Jock Strap), Sizzle Sunglasses, Dazzle Sunglasses, Oversized Sunglasses, Bauble Drop Earrings, Bauble Drop Pendant, Sporty Wrist Watch, Large Wrist Watch (Barton Jewelers), Fanny Pack (Junk in the Trunk), XSS-2400 Soaker Cannon, Sand Castle, DeeVee Nautical Flotation Apparatus (Prize and Joy) *'August 11' - Gaia Online has been nominated to present at SXSW 2011 http://panelpicker.sxsw.com/ideas/view/7148 *'August 12 - Gaia Event:' Beta intro to Summer 2k10 *'August 12 - Manga update: #46: An Old Friend's Duty -' An 11-page manga with Edmund searching for Gino. *'August 13' - La Victoire update: EI Bundle #5 - Gogh Reed, Enchanted Book, Captain Ara's Nestegg, and Azuramella. Available till 8/20. *'August 13' - EI Report: Pistolera, Forteanagoria and Timmy evolved. *'August 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Nitemare Crown and Solar Sash ' *'August 16' - La Victoire announcement: Wrath of Gaia: leaving the Cash Shop on 8/18. *'August 16' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Watch Now & Win New Items! *'August 17' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Come Hang Out with us in Houston, Texas! *'August 17' - Gaiku Contest: Winner's announced *'August 18' - La Victoire update: Frontier Skies Guide Gear! - Louie's Crew, Diedrich's Crew, Edmund's Crew, Sam's Crew, Carl's Crew, and Helmsman's Domain is only available upon purchase of a Frontier Skies Bundle. *'August 20 - Gaia Event:' Summer 2k10 begins. *'August 20' - EI Report: Pistolera and Imaginary Friend evolved. *'August 21' - La Victoire update: Final Reign CI is released. *'August 23' - Sponsorship: Easy A: Watch the Trailer, Score a Free Item! *'August 23' - Gaians Gone Wild! Play Tonight *'August 24' - Convention Tour: Fan Expo Canada 2010! *'August 25' - The Emmy Awards: Join us for a Live Chat! *'August 26' - Sponsorship: Sour Patch® Kids: Check out the Convenience Store *'August 26' - Coca-Cola® Polar Paradise: Winners announced *'August 27' - La Victoire update: Fox & Hound - Equestri, Flossy Fox, Bullet the Puppy, and the Hunter's Companion is only available upon purchase of a Fox and Hound Bundle. *'August 27' - EI Report: Secret Retreat evolved, and the Pistolera completed it evolution. *'August 29' - Tonight: Live Emmys Chat Thread! *'August 30' - La Victoire update: New Rapid EI - Lumiere Noire *'August 31' - New Achievements: Whoops! - Due to spamming, the badges:Fanboy/Fangirl, Prommie, and Really, Gaia? Really?. Would be temporarily removed. September *'September 01' - Sponsorship: KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep - Vote in the Poll! *'September 02' - Cosplay Contest: Winners announced *'September 03' - Rich and Famous in 30seconds: Winners announced *'September 03' - La Victoire announcement: Final Reign‎: leaving the Cash Shop on 9/13. *'September 03' - EI Report: Forteanagoria, Timmy, and Lumiere Noire evolved. *'September 08' - La Victoire update: New Animated Items - Astra-V: Twinkling Prism Charm and Astra-VI: Jelly Bubblepop. *'September 09' - Sponsorship: Legend of the Guardians *'September 10' - EI Report: Lumiere Noire evolved and the Imaginary Friend completed its evolution. *'September 10' - La Victoire announcement: Special Discount on New Animated Items! *'September 13' - Wing Stickers disappeared from the header. *'September 13' - Salon update: New Hairstyles - Aero, Bookish, Heathcliff, Koji, Mod, Peppy, Piglets, Plain Pony, Tiny Tail, Valentina. *'September 13' - AutoCash: Get Gaia Cash & More Every Month! *'September 14' - Spend Your Wing Stickers in the Treehouse! *'September 14' - Sponsorship: KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep - Trailer *'September 14' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup: Tons of Items Leaving on 9/16 *'September 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Light Spirit and Muramasa ' *'September 16' - Sponsorship: Coca-Cola® - Visit the redecorated Polar Paradise for a new item! *'September 16' - Earn some Gaia Cash helping us test new sponsored offers! *'September 17' - EI Report: Lumiere Noire and Secret Retreat Mini-Evolution *'September 17' - La Victoire update: Cirque du Gothique CI is released. *'September 20' - Sponsorship: Legend of the Guardians: Visit the Great Tree, Get an Item *'September 21' - New Contest: Posting for Millions *'September 21' - Gaia Meet-Ups: Las Vegas, Nevada! *'September 22' - MiniWings Giveaway! *'September 22' - La Victoire update - Punk Academy - Malice Punk, Lover's Anarchy, Murky, Purky, and the Beat Gear is only available upon purchase of a Fox and Punk Academy Bundle. *'September 23' - Fresh Fashions at Kalamari Kastle *'September 24' - TOS Update *'September 24' - EI Report: Forteanagoria and Timmy, while the Lumiere Noire completed its evolution. *'September 27' - La Victoire update: Flamenco, Matadors & More - Flora Roja, Mark of Courage, Toro Bravo, and the Churro the Donkey is only available upon purchase of a Paquete Magnifico Bundle. *'September 27' - Gold Shop update: Flamenco, Matadors & More - Delicate Knit Poncho, Aproned Festival Dress (Gambino Outfitters), Maraca, Castanets, Barretina, Sombrero Calanes, Sombrero Cordobes, Chest Serape, Shoulder Serape, Neck Serape, Woven Traditional Skirt, Husar De Pavia Uniform Boots, Traditional Embroidered Shawl, Fringed Poncho, Husar De Pavia Uniform Trousers, Serape Poncho, Husar De Pavia Uniform Hat, Husar De Pavia Uniform Coat (Global Imports), Lucha Libre Leggings, Lucha Libre Mask, Lucha Libre Cape (The Jock Strap), Peineta (Barton Jewelers), Rose Cluster Hairpiece (Buttercup Cafe), Pinata (Prize & Joy). *'September 27' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Watch & Win BIG! *'September 28 - Gaia Event:' Summer 2k10 - Compare Your Scores in Frontier Skies *'September 29' - MiniWing Contest: Last Chance for September! October *'October 01' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new Rapid EI Apprentice Charm is released, while the Secret Retreat completed its evolution. *'October 04' - La Victoire update: Best Friend Forever - World Animal Day Special *'October 05' - Sponsorship: Tower Prep: Watch the Trailer, Score an Item! *'October 05' - Red Devil MiniWing Winners! *'October 05' - Convention Tour: New York Comic-Con & Live Webcast! *'October 06' - La Victoire announcement: Cirque du Gothique: leaving the Cash Shop on 10/08. *'October 06' - New Cash Card Bonus: Spooky Imp Hoodie *'October 07' - Sponsorship: Secret Scent Expressions *'October 07' - Posting for Millions Update *'October 07' - Bonus October MiniWing Contest *'October 08' - EI Report: Apprentice Charm evolved. *'October 08' - Official Gaia Halloween Thread - GCD *'October 08' - Gold Shop update: Halloween Stuff! - Sequined Devil Mask, Angel Wings Mask, Bone Mask, Raven Mask, Headband(s), Raggedy Doll Boy Shoes, Treat Pail, Raggedy Doll Face Paint, Raggedy Doll Striped Stockings, Raggedy Doll Long Bloomers, Monitor Jaws, Pumpkin-Head Wig, Raggedy Doll Yarn Wig, Monitor Facepaint, Raggedy Doll Boy Shirt, Short Bi-Color Costume Wig, Raggedy Doll Boy Overalls, Stitched Boots, Monitor Tail, Long Bi-Color Costume Wig, Stitched Hat, Monitor Bottom, Monitor Top, Raggedy Doll Girl Dress, Stitched Pants, Stitched Jacket (Barton Boutique), Black Stress Relief Candles, Porcelina Lacy Gloves, Porcelina Soft Beret, Porcelina Prim Booties, Porcelina Cashmere Coat, Porcelina Babydoll Dress (Gambino Outfitters), Crunky Bar, Popcorn Ball, 'Halloween' Cupcake(s), Lump-O-Sumthin, Chocololli, Pie Slice, Candy/Caramel Apple(s) (Buttercup Cafe), Face Paint, Mystery Liquid Accident (Prize & Joy) *'October 09' - NY Comic Con: Watch the Masquerade Webcast! *'October 11' - Nominate Gaia in the Mashable Awards! *'October 11' - Bonus for Gaia Supporters: Opt-out of Ads *'October 12' - Gaia Forums » Hot Topics » Post Your Hair *'October 12' - Wing Stickers appear in the header. *'October 12' - New PayPal Bonus: Cornes Demonique *'October 12' - New feature: Preview New Items More Easily - (Try Before You Buy) New Releases beta *'October 13' - La Victoire update: Hell Prison CI is released. *'October 13' - New game announced: Gaia Tiles *'October 14' - Ghost appear in Gaia. At some point some accept friend request from Gaians. *'October 15 - Monthly Collectibles: Ruby Pendant and Mwee the Dragon ' *'October 15' - EI Report: Apprentice Charm & Forteanagoria evolved. *'October 15' - Post Your Hair: Winner's announced *'October 15' - The ghost post in their own Gaia Journals about their life and deaths. *'October 15' - Gaia Forums » Hot Topics » Halloween 2010: Grave Danger! *'October 18' - Ghost interact with Gaians by posting in threads, then documenting the context reply in their Journals. *'October 18' - Sponsorship: Secret Scent Expressions: Explore the Halls of Secret High *'October 18' - Gaians Gone Wild Webcast: Thanks for watching! *'October 18' - Gaia Tiles is released *'October 19' - Share Some <3 in the Forums! - "like" and "dislike" buttons have been added to the top of Threads. *'October 20' - Tiles: The Hot New Game at Gaia! *'October 20' - La Victoire update: Oktoberfest Fun! - Fraulein Marzen, Herr Schwartz, Hops the Goat, and the Bavarian Delights is only available upon purchase of a Oktoberfest Bundle. *'October 21' - AutoCash: Now Supporting PayPal! *'October 21' - New feature: Coming Soon on Gaia - Added to the homage page to keep Gaians informed on upcoming events. *'October 21 - Gaia Event:' Halloween 2k10 *'October 22' - More MiniWings Raffle Tickets Released! *'October 22' - Gaia Staff has a Halloween costumes and pumpkin carving contests. *'October 22' - EI Report: Case of Pietro and Timmy evolved, while the Apprentice Charm completed its evolution. *'October 25' - Halloween Costume Contest - Gaia staff will be transformed from normal humans into a motley horde of the fantastic, freaky and fierce. *'October 25' - La Victoire update: Requiem - Geist the Spitz, The Widow, The Gravedigger, and the Ghoul's Acre is only available upon purchase of a Requiem Bundle. A lucky few will get the super-rare Requiem for the Spirits Bundle instead, featuring spirit versions of the above items. *'October 26' - Sponsorship: The Sims™ 3 Late Night - Find Your Party Style *'October 26' - Convention Tour: London MCM Expo 2010! *'October 26' - Election 2010 Poll - get an "I Voted" item to show you participate in democratically choosing which suit-wearing people run the world! *'October 26 - Manga update: #47: Grave Danger! Origins -' A 7-page manga that tells the story of the rise of OmniDrink and the events that tie into Halloween 2k10. *'October 27' - The shopkeepers are open for business, dressed for Halloween and passing out candy. *'October 27' - Red Devil MiniWing Reminder *'October 28 - Gaia Event:' Halloween 2k10 fully released *'October 28' - Wing Stickers appear on the Halloween 2k10 Main Page. *'October 28' - zOMG Halloween Event: Jack's Back *'October 29' - Costume Contest Going on Now! - Gaians as the contest judges for the Gaia Staff costume contests. *'October 29' - La Victoire update: Animated Items: Three Brand-New Items Arrive! - Curse of the Gray Wizard, Autumn Waltz, Spectral Possession. The Animated Item Bundle would yield all three at a lower price. *'October 29' - EI Report: Owlpocalypse! November *'November 02' - Sponsorship: The Sims 3 *'November 02' - Gaians Gone Wild! Webcast: Watch Now & Win Big, New Items! *'November 03' - A Scientific Breakthrough! - Gaia Forums » Hot Topics » Halloween 2010: Grave Danger! » Ghost Farewells *'November 03' - Cash Cards Come to Shoppers Drug Mart *'November 04' - Sponsorship: Secret Homecoming *'November 04' - Puzzles for Hope Puzzle Contest *'November 05' - La Victoire update and EI Report: new EI Anesidora's Woe is released, while the Forteanagoria evolved. *'November 08' - Sponsorship: Strawberry Shortcake on The Hub: New Preview & Item *'November 08' - Red Devil MiniWing Winners! *'November 08 - Gaia Event:' Halloween 2k10 Extended for two more days. *'November 09' - Inventory Search has been expanded! *'November 09' - Earn Gaia Cash With Our New Offer Providers *'November 09' - Hell Prison CI left the Cash Shop on 10/09. *'November 10 - Gaia Event:' Halloween 2k10 Extended again, to Friday while zOMG! Halloween event has been extended until Monday. *'November 10' - La Victoire update: Neon Core CI is released. *'November 12' - Heads Up: New Login Screen *'November 12' - Sponsorship: Macy's MStyleLab *'November 12' - EI Report: Timmy and Anesidora's Woe evolved. *'November 13 - Gaia Event ends:' Halloween 2k10 *'November 15 - Monthly Collectibles: OMG Scarf and Gilt Thorns ' *'November 16' - Sponsorship: Transformers Prime on The Hub: New Preview & Item *'November 16' - La Victoire announcement: Cash Shop Cleanup: Tons of items leaving on 11/19 *'November 17' - Gaia Forums » GAIA Community » Heaven *'November 18' - Sponsorship: Shop: Macys MStyle Lab *'November 18' - La Victoire update: Fall Bride and Groom Category:Years/Split